


Guilty morning

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [18]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sexual Fantasy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is ridiculous,” he admonished himself. Groaning, he blew the air out of his cheeks with one long calming breath, counting backwards from ten, then twenty… and once he reached one hundred, he decided that it wasn’t going to go away. His shaft twitched in agreement, to his aggravation. (art by picchar and maybealittlesorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Artsyneurotic said: I've had this prompt in my head since the weekend, but don't have the smut-writing chops to pull it off... it's Cullen, falling in love with the inquisitor from afar, unsure of her feelings, finally reaching a breaking point with his repression and masturbating to what he imagines his first night with her would be. Shame would summarily follow. His imagination would be quite vivid of course >:)
> 
> Anonymous asked: Not the same anon... but... on her knees in front of her Commander for doggie style... cuz positions?
> 
> I realised after I wrote this whole thing that Artsy wanted a first night imaginings and I totally didn’t do that. (sorry, but I did do the breaking point thing *sweats*)
> 
> Thank you, brandnewandancient, for the beta. i love you, 5 ever.

Cullen woke suddenly and threw his arm over his eyes, the white sleeve of his under shirt spread over his face and blocked out the morning sun filtering through his roof. For once, he was thankful for the cooler temperature inside his room. The dream he had just been pulled out of had been… a little _too_ intense and he needed to cool off.

It hadn’t been a _nightmare_ , but it was still a form of torture – the shame he felt tinted his cheeks with heat. He wasn’t even sure if she felt that way about him, let alone… well, they _had_ flirted a bit and she hadn’t rejected his small and cautious advances. In fact, she had reciprocated them with her own. He was almost certain she felt the same way, but there was always that dark corner of his mind that couldn’t believe the thought that maybe she… that _she_ would be so inclined to accept his feelings.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the throb below his waist as his erection twitched in retaliation at his efforts to have at least _one_ guilt-free morning, but alas, there it was, twitching with every embedded memory of the dream he had indulged in.

He didn’t know what was so _different_ , lately. He was usually pretty good at keeping these kinds of thoughts under control – he was a _grown_ man, not a teenaged trainee with far too much energy in the Templar Barracks, and although it was harmless fantasy, it was borderline problematic the way he had allowed himself to let her presence invade his thoughts. And now, with their flirting, he dared to hope for a little more than just fantasy.

His cock twitched again, demanding his attention and he sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something else entirely. Something dreadful – something that _wasn’t_ the Inquisitor smiling at him, touching his arm, biting her lip, whispering his name while he bent down to kiss- he threw his hands down roughly, frowning at his train of thought. He tapped his fingers against the mattress in an attempt to push away the need, but he brushed the tips against his hip in the process and shivered unexpectedly. His skin was still sensitive, her _dream-touch_ had affected him more than he first thought and his erection was only getting harder by the minute.

“This is ridiculous,” he admonished himself. Groaning, he blew the air out of his cheeks with one long calming breath, counting backwards from ten, then twenty… and once he reached one hundred, he decided that it wasn’t going to go away. His shaft twitched in agreement, to his aggravation. It had to be taken care of or he’d have trouble focusing for the rest of the day, considering he had training with Fernweh later this afternoon.

His heart beat hard once in his chest with just simple anticipation of seeing her. The thought of her sweating under the sun in her undershirt or the simple breast-band, while they sparred, made him swallow hard. She handled her knives very delicately and he’d often wondered what her hands would be like against him, on him… taking him between those fingers and… he coughed, clearing his thoughts as he sat up a little bit, fluffing the pillows before stacking them to lean back against them.

He slipped his hands under his shirt and closed his eyes, trying to recall the dream, which wasn’t difficult; his mind was a traitor to the cause in his effort to keep himself under control. He could picture the Inquisitor’s throne; she was sitting on it, beckoning him with her right hand, biting her lower lip in anticipation – unbuttoning her shirt with the left and he could see her flesh, the valley between her breasts exposed to him.

 _‘Are you sure, you want to do this here?’_ He asked her, she nodded, shrugging.

 _‘I’ve closed the doors for the night, it’s only us – Solas is gone, Varric is at the tavern, the nobles are in bed and the patrol won’t be around for another hour…’_ she whispered, eyeing his waist. He saw her small pink tongue darting out to lick her lower lip. He felt a shiver going down his spine, both in thought and reality.

Once he reached her, she slipped her hands under his shirt, and dragged her nails down his stomach and hips, which Cullen mimicked – he can feel the skin puckering with goosebumps, he repeated the motion, this time making sure to drag his nails across a nipple – he could see her burying her nose into his belly as she pulls him closer, sighing happily and she licked his belly button and hooked her fingers into the edge of his pants and slipped a hand in to touch his tip.

He sucked on an index finger and twirled the wet digit into his belly button, mimicking the feel of her tongue in his dream before sliding his hand towards the band of his smalls. Once under the soft material, he barely touched the tip of his shaft. It twitched again, strumming his fingers across the tip like she had and he thought of her eyes, the way she watched him when she slipped the other hand over his trousers and cupped his bulge over them.

Cullen moaned at the sensation, his palm pressing against the head hidden beneath the materials. He can hear her dream-whispering his name, her voice breathy and full of want. His hips buck slowly while he rubbed his length slowly and cupped his balls over his smalls, squeezing them lightly before taking his hands away.

He shuddered at the sensation of his own denial.

He pressed his fingers down against his thighs, scrapping the nails the length of them just like Fernweh when she unbuckled his trousers, her nails scrapping down the length as she pulled them down, rubbing her nose against the bulge of his erection and nipping at it with her teeth. She pulled on the material with her mouth, the friction driving him mad.

 _I can’t wait to taste you, Commander_ , she whispered, her hands sliding across his hips and settling on his behind, squeezing his ass, letting her teeth travel the length of his hardness. Cullen’s hips bucked gently, his erection rubbing hard against the material – he used his fingernails to mimic the sensation of her teeth and he let out a satisfied sigh.

“Maker’s breath,” he bit his lower lip, slipping a hand under the band of his smalls, taking hold of his shaft and giving himself a solid squeeze, rolling his hips into his cupped hand. With a delicate motion, he pulled his erection from its confines and tugged at his smalls to lower them. He continued to use his nails to softly rub his freed length, teasing the tip, while he pumped with the other, slowly, delicately, just like she.

He could see her, in his mind’s eye, catching his gaze, nipping and suckling the flesh at the base of his erection – he could sense her pulling back with the skin still between her teeth, making him shiver. Cullen moaned, precum spilling out of the tip and he was quick to use it to slicken the head but, it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

He brought his free hand up to his lips, spat in the palm and thought of her mouth – warm and inviting as she took him into it, her tongue swirling at the head and he hissed in need at the thought. He used his wet fingers, mimicking the motion of her dream-tongue; he let his index travel up and down the length slowly thinking of her wet kisses and clever lips, and found the edge of his engorged head. Another drip of precum slid down and he thumbed the opening as though Fernweh had licked it off and he backed off, barely touching the tip again, just enough to make him curl his toes.

He wrapped his hand around the head and spit again, letting it coat him and all he can think about is gently probing her mouth as she sucked him, thought of the way it felt when she was squeezing his hips. He rolled his hips slowly, fucking his hand. He moaned her name and just before he felt his pleasure crest, he stopped.

His lips pull back with a groan – his body complaining of his denial again. His hands bunch into the sheets, his breathing was hard and his cock twitched in an angry protest, Cullen grinned all the while trying to get his heart under control. He doesn’t want to cum just yet so he waited for the sensation to ebb and retreat while he focused his attention elsewhere.

It doesn’t do him much good, all he can think of is Fernweh when she stood up, her robe opening and exposing her small breasts to him. He bit his lip, rolling his hips upwards and his erection rubbed against his belly, making him gasp. She pushed him down so he was seated on the throne and she stood before him, eager to explore him. She knelt down, sliding her hands up his thighs and belly, brushing her breasts against his erection, and flicked her fingers across his nipples. He squeezed it hard enough to make him twitch, touching himself as she did in his fantasy. His eyes rolled shut.

 _‘Do you like that?’_ she asked him, and he nodded, smirking at her.

‘ _You’ve stopped paying attention to something else, Fernweh_ ,’ he whispered, moving in closer to her ear. She chuckled and reached down… his hand grips his sex and he holds the base.

“Wonderful,” he murmured, both in fantasy and aloud.

He tugged at his balls, squeezed one and then the other. He heard her sounds of approval, encouraging him to let his voice be heard, to stop his muffled moans – _‘I want to hear you cum, Cullen,’_ and he did just as she asked.

He grunted his mounting pleasure and pumped his shaft – hard long strokes - his other hand slides up his thigh and to his stomach, he brushes through the blond curls and cups the base with his thumb and index, holding himself steady and rolled his hips against his hands.

“Oh, Maker.” He sighed, he felt his erection becoming harder, his balls tightening, and he was so _close_. His thoughts took him back to sitting on the throne, and the Inquisitor turns from him as she stood, and she sat down slowly as he guided himself into her with her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, smiling – cooing at him to fuck her and she leaned against him, her back against his chest – she reached up and grabbed an handful of his hair and whispered _‘Fuck your Inquisitor, Cullen.’_

Her legs were wide open, draped over his thighs and she was touching herself. He gripped her hips hard, whispering her name while she moaned his, unchecked in her arousal. He slipped one hand over a breast and squeezed hard enough to make her squirm, he can feel her walls clamping down on his erection and…

He let go of his shaft again, suddenly, and he let out the strangest mewl, his hips are still humping the air even if his hands weren’t touching it anymore. He slid both hands down his stomach, over his hips and rolled over – his erection nestled against the mattress and his belly.

He remained still, blinking hard, his breath was hard to catch – his balls were aching with a need to release but he won’t just yet – no. His arse squeezed down, humping the mattress with shallow movements and he muffled his moan of pleasure. He gripped the sheets and arched his back, digging deeper into the bed.

They spilled out of the throne, their movements too confined in the chair. She was on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder and spreading her legs. _‘Inquisitor, are you ready to serve your commander?’_ He chuckled and so did she – it sounded ridiculous but it was hard to resist considering her position.

 _‘Always,’_ she shook her ass slightly, inviting him.He gently grasped her hips, positioning himself behind her and slides his erection between her ass cheeks and down to her entrance. He slipped the tip between her vaginal lips and let the head bump her clit, making her moan.

He dragged a pillow between him and the mattress, his shaft is aching for release and he was almost willing to comply. _Almost_. He grabbed the edge of the pillow, as though he was holding on to her hips and rolled his hips forward, hard, as though he was sliding inside of her. He fucked her, he fucked the pillow – he heard the bed creaking and it only made him wish for her more. He felt sweat dripping down his back, his abs were tensing up with every rut, his thighs screaming with the effort.

He moaned her name, deep guttural sounds slipping from his lips while his pleasure teetered on edge. He kept the pace steady but it was getting difficult to think. He threw the pillow away, and sat back onto his heels for a moment before positioning himself on his hands and knees. He grabbed his shaft with one hand, the other gripping the sheets and pumped himself hard and fast.

He wasn’t going to stop this time, he can hear her say his name, softly at first and then… He moaned, loudly, his orgasm taking over, making him arch his back – he felt his whole body twitching with pleasure as he spurted out his release into his hand and it hits the bed under him.

He panted, letting go of his softening erection before rocking back on the ball of his heels once more, kneeling in bed. That was… well- he wiped at his forehead, making a face as he realised his fingers were sticky with sin and wiped them on the bed. She almost sounded real, at the end.

“Cullen?”

He froze. Oh _no_.

He scrambled out of bed, careful to put himself away, nearly tripping on the sheets and wiping out on his way to the edge of the floor where he could see below.

“In-Inquisitor?” He meekly shouted out, “How… uh… Forgive me, but, how long have you been there?” He blushed, hard – his voice is still shaking from his orgasm but he tried to look… well, like he didn’t just have an explicit encounter with a dream version of the person standing in his office.

“I just stepped in, I knocked but you didn’t answer,” Fernweh replied, she was at the bottom of the ladder looking up when his head appeared over the edge. She smiled at him, waving.

She… didn’t seem to have heard him. _Maker’s breath_ , he should have made sure his door was locked.

“I’ll um… I’ll be… I’ll be right there.” He disappeared from view and Fernweh blushed once he was gone – she had lied. She had arrived ten minutes ago. She didn’t mean to _listen_ in. And she had certainly enjoyed hearing her name in that particular timbre. It had taken everything in her not to climb up that ladder to watch, not that she’d tell him.

 _Andraste’s knickers_ , she cursed quietly while her sex throbbed at her uncomfortably, she had it bad.

 

[art by maybealittlesorry](http://maybealittlesorry.tumblr.com/post/112250588919/so-i-made-this-because-of-eternalshiva-i-read-her)

[art by picchar](http://picchar.tumblr.com/post/112226047511/guilty-mornings) (posted with permission)


	2. Caught

art by picchar

 

This was becoming a habit. The _kind_ of habit that made him pause to look at his hands and feel the guilt as it crawled up the base of his spine to tint his cheeks red with the shame of it. Especially since he and Fernweh had finally started to see each other and had already been intimate on several occasions, he should have no need to continue this _ritual_. But when she was away or when he was taken from his duties at Skyhold and unto the road as he was now, his mind always wandered back to her and their time together.

He looked over to the night stand in the borrowed quarters and squinted his eyes – her letters weren’t helping his precarious situation either. He stretched and let out a tired groan, the light in the desert was already bright in the early morning and he could feel the heated wind slip in through the opened windows of Griffons Keep. He had resorted to sleeping in barely anything the last few nights and now there was sand in places he didn’t realise sand could get to and it was uncomfortable sleeping that way. Without realising, he caught himself reaching over to the letters from Fernweh while his other hand absently pulled down the sheets over his hips to expose himself. He snatched his hand back and reprimanded himself.

A _habit_.

This was turning into something he couldn’t break from. He blushed lightly, taking his attention away from the papers that fluttered slightly in the breeze from the open window. He had to change his train of thought, he had to stop thinking about the vivid descriptions his lover had written for his eyes only. It was hard, _like he was_. Cullen squinted his eyes, annoyed with the pun. He could have sworn it was said in Fernweh’s voice.

He must be losing it.

He tried to distract himself by stretching, thinking of the tasks for the day – like meeting with Rylen to go over the details of the newly acquired keep… But first, he had to figure out how to deal with this heat. It was going to be another scorcher; he could already feel the beads of sweat forming at his brow. He missed the cooler weather of Skyhold. The paper fluttered again, catching his attention. One page slipped away, drifting to the ground and the sound of the paper seemed far too loud.

Maybe he was a bit self-conscious.

His gaze lingered on the parchment against the cobblestone; her calligraphy was misleading. For months he’d read her reports – every time he admired her perfect details and accounts, how nothing escaped her attention and she dutifully told her commander everything. He had never imagined that her words would do something so profane to him. He shouldn’t be surprised with her dedication with this particular fantasy. He bit his lip, anticipation rippling down the curve of his back – his was still looking at the smooth curves of her letters, her perfect margins telling him exactly what she wanted and where; it contained such filthy words his whole body warmed over just at the thought of her whispering them to him.

He felt a familiar prickle in the back of his mind and it moved right down to his crotch. His shaft twitched, coming to life. Cullen groaned, rubbing his hand across his face and he sat up, ignoring the hardening of his member as he scooted to the edge of his bed. He swung his feet out of the bed and onto the floor to pick up the papers, glancing at words quickly while he thumbed the page for a split second.

_‘… I keep thinking about how your eyes crinkle shut and how your teeth bite at your lip when I kiss my way down. Maker’s breath… the way you moan when my fingers wraps around your cock… it’s all I can do to keep myself from slipping my own hand down my trousers-_

Cullen folded the paper, nervous to be caught by some wandering scout. He wasn’t in the safety of his upper loft. _‘That was part of the excitement, right?’_ He thought to himself. Sneaking these letters through the reports, letting himself be consumed by her words and by thoughts of their affection. He didn’t want to admit that he was starting to like the risqué exhibitionism.

He knitted his brow together while his fingers were already brushing the tip of his erection that lay hidden under the light sheet gathered at his hips. There was still some time before… he cleared his throat, giving in. _This was the last time_ , he admonished himself while he eagerly read her letter again; felt his abdomen shudder when he allowed his hand to stroke once, twice.

_‘…feel your skin under my fingers, I miss the scratch of your stubble against my body when your mouth is between my legs and the way your tongue caresses me...’_

He felt heavy and thick in his hand. Cullen let out a soft breath between his lips and let his head roll back slightly as he closed his eyes to picture her words in his mind. He curled his toes against the floor, pleasure softly rippling through his abdomen as his erection stiffened further. He could recall the taste of her on his tongue, the warmth of her thighs around his face and the way she would lift from the bed and arch her back as she came, her fingers digging into his scalp and shoulders.

“Maker,” he groaned, arching his back as he stroked himself faster. His free hand pressed down on the mattress, the crinkling noise of the paper distracting him from his task for but a brief moment. Cullen stilled, certain that he heard something behind him – that he could feel eyes on him.

“Who’s th-“ he started to ask but nimble fingers touched his shoulder, quickly making their way up his neck and chin, he felt the index and middle fingers slide in-between his lips to gently tug at his teeth and chin – there was another hand that gripped his hip, blunt nails biting into the flesh. He shuddered when he felt her naked breasts press against his back. Skin to skin.

“What a lovely sight to greet me after such a long time apart,” Fernweh nearly purred the words, pulling at his mouth slightly to keep him from getting up. The other hand that gripped his hip slid slowly across the jutting bone, her touch fluttered against the planes of his abdomen – she bit her lip when her nimble fingers met his around his shaft.

[art by darantha](http://40.media.tumblr.com/5b0e1bdfcbe2e9121395f9c0a6420657/tumblr_nzdh9piiXA1v1il1ao1_1280.jpg)

_“_ Let me, please?”Her voice was a mere whisper against the skin of his back and Cullen groaned, biting his lower lip as he squeezed his shaft with her help, her warmth seeping through his body. The strokes were slow, near torturous as the tip pearled with precum and twitched. He was suddenly aware of her fingers in his mouth, his tongue swirled around a digit and then the next, suckling on the sensitive flesh to make Fernweh whimper just the way he liked.

To his surprise she obliged him. Her voice was filthy with lust when he gently nibbled with his teeth. She scooted closer to him, thighs brushing against his behind as she curled them around him. He noticed her bare skin and wondered for a brief moment of lucidity when she had had time to strip herself bare of her gear without his notice. The thought left him quickly when he felt the heat of her sex against him as she rolled her hips forward to barely touch his ass with it. She was wet, eager as her clit found his skin and rubbed against him in short, light motion. Her breath quickened in his ear as she took the lead and _Maker_ , he was sure he couldn’t get any harder but he was wrong.

Her hand was steady on his as he stroked a little faster, his tongue kept busy with her fingers - he moaned her name and Fernweh suddenly let go of his mouth. The wet fingers traveled down his throat to his shoulders, her lips kissed and nipped at the nape of his neck and she let her teeth drag across the skin of his shoulders, hard enough to make him cry out from the pleasurable sensation.

Fernweh hummed in approval, the tips of her fingers flicked one of his nipples and made him hiss, curling out his back to avoid her hands but she was quicker – her strokes against his heated shaft made him groan out loud. It was music to her ears but she slowed down to tease him and Cullen whimpered.

She took her time, from the tip to the base, up and down – she squeezed and let her thumb press against the edge of his crown until he squirmed. Cullen’s head rolled back against her head and she nipped the skin she could reach on the back of his neck. He shudders and shivers of pleasure building with every move she made. His skin was overheated, a blush tinted his cheeks, his neck and torso – a familiar pressure was building in his groin and he bucked into their hands seeking to release it. Fernweh’s hips rolled against him harder, her hardened nipples rubbed against his back and Cullen’s lips pulled back with his groan, a deep moan from the very bottom of his lungs that lead him to pant. The Inquisitor faltered, her hand travelling from his chest to her slick entrance.

Cullen nearly lost the small amount of control he clung to when she sighed and moaned her pleasure – he could feel her fingers working between her legs where she pressed against his back. She kissed the length of his spine, her hand moving faster, encouraging his own to bring him closer to the edge. His hips bucked and he reached up and behind his shoulder with his free hand to touch his lover, her hair was soft and Cullen heard her speak.

“I want to watch you cum.”

Cullen groaned, his toes curling against the floor and his hand moved quicker against his cock, precum pearling out with every stroke. Fernweh watched, the lecherous scene before her tipping her closer and closer. “Come Cullen, Maker’s breath,” she let got of his hand and let her nails rake up his abdomen. It was too much for Cullen, he heard himself whine just before his cock twitched once, twice and the pleasure finally caved through. He spurted hard onto his stomach, hunching over at the unexpected strength of his orgasm, mouth agape in a silent ‘O’.

Dizzy, he could sense Fernweh quickly trying to bring herself over the edge, her voice getting louder with each twist of her wrist and flick of her fingers. Panting from his high, he quickly turned around between her legs and pulled away her hand.

“I was just about-!” She protested but Cullen’s mouth was on hers and his tongue sought out her own. She moaned into his mouth as he gently pushed her down. Quickly, he spread her legs so he could lay down between them. He rolled his hips, her slick sex rubbed against his and he cried out at the wave of pleasure it still triggered in his groin. He held on to her wrists and Fernweh smiled against his lips.

“You should have warned me you were arriving today,” he mumbled between breaths, his heart still going a mile a minute. He let go of her wrists and his fingers found her breasts, tweaking the nipple hard enough to make her squirm under him before his hand moved down her body. He circled her clit lightly, making her buck her hips before slipping a finger into her slick heat. Her arousal was pressing but he wanted to draw it out even further, he wanted to hear his name from her lips.

“And miss the show?” She grinned, interrupting his thoughts when he looked at her. Cullen raised a brow – his curiosity peaked.

“Something you were expecting?” He drawled, his voice thick with arousal. It did things to her – that sound, that tone - she longed for it.

“Of course. After all those letters I sent? I was hoping I’d walk in on you again.” She nodded at him and Cullen frowned.

“Again? There was a first time?” Cullen stopped moving, his fingers stilling between her legs and Fernweh froze, realising her slip of the tongue. She was in for it now… the Inquisitor blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

“Uhm…”

It dawned on him, that time she had nearly walked in on him… she had… “You… were there when I…”

Fernweh nodded. “I’m sorry! I had all intentions of letting you know I was there but…” she squirmed and Cullen let his head fall down against her shoulder, hiding his face from her. They didn’t move for several seconds.

“Maker’s breath, what you must have thought of me.” Cullen was shocked, a bit embarrassed but at the same time, here they were… it didn’t work against him at least. He looked up and she looked at him guiltily.

“The way you said my name that morning kept me warm for several weeks, on the road.” She offered sheepishly, making Cullen burst out laughing.

“Oh, did it?” He kissed her, his fingers moving again and Fernweh nodded, her eyes closing at the sensation he drew from her core.

“Yes,” she admitted, her legs beginning to shake as he lightly thumbed her clit, pumping her with his index.

“I guess, next time…“ he kissed her, swallowing her moan – he could feel her walls tightening around his index. She was getting close.

“Next time?” She had trouble thinking. His scent was everywhere, distracting her.

“I’ll be the one watching.” He promised and Fernweh fell apart at the seams.


End file.
